shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Five-Tails Style/Zoan Method
Five-Tails Style, Zoan Method is the style of fighting used by Five-Tails Style founder Sol Hamlet and is the basis from which all other Five-Tails Style Methods are based. Introduction Five-Tails Style, Zoan Method is the original fighting style from which Five-Tails Style users develop their attacks and abilities. It was initially developed by Sol Hamlet 8 years ago after eating the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Inari's Kitsune. He realized that if he could utilize the fact that he had five extra limbs use them as a method of restraint and extension of his reach. Method Restrictions The restrictions of this method is that requires the use of a Zoan Devil Fruit, as claws and fangs play a part in a few attacks with the method. Zoan Method is also restricted to users with at least five tails. Levels In Zoan Method, Sol has created levels that represent the amount of mastery and technique required for the attack or ability, with Level 0 representing attacks that require no tails to use, up to Level 3, where a Level 2 technique is combined with a Level 1 technique. Attacks Attacks within the Zoan Method are divided by levels, with Level 0 representing the most basic abilities. Level 0 *'Claw-Out - '''The user uses sharp claws as they gouging and scratch their opponent. This is one of the two simplistic attacks the user can perform. *'Bite - The user bites with their fangs as they attack. This is one of the two simplistic attacks the user can perform. *'Claw Revolver - '''The user uses a single to multiple claws and attacks the opponent with the Shigan technique. *'Claw Blades - 'The user combines Armament Haki with their claws to enhance their strength and cutting power. This technique grants the user's claws strength far beyond its normal capacity. These enhanced claws are capable of blocking swords, strong enough to rip apart a normal-sized tree, and even slice bricks. *'Hyper Bite - 'The user covers their fangs in Armament Haki and bites down on an opponent. This attack is used to break bones and can crush armor. Level 1 *'Boa Constrictor - 'The user wraps their five tails around both arms, both legs, and then the neck of their opponent. Used as a method of silently suffocating an enemy during heists. The most basic method of grappling for Five-Tails Style Users. *'Anaconda Thrust - 'The user bundles together their five tails and pushes back an opponent or object with tremendous force. This attack been used to knock down walls and also capsize small ships. Rarely used on a moving opponent since the trust motion leaves a large gap in defense. *'Python Bomb - 'The user lifts an opponent off the ground with the use of three tails and throws them, often into large groups of enemies. Due to Sol Hamlet's strength, it can only be used on enemies weighing under 300 pounds. *'Rapid Viper - 'The user repeatedly attacks by punching the enemy with their tails. The most basic direct attack method associated with the Five-Tails Style. *'Clutching Cobra - '''The user wraps themselves onto an opponent in the same manner as '''Boa Constrictor, then they bite down on the opponent with their fangs. *'Keelback Throwback - '''The user places their tails side-by-side and forms a shield with their tails to block punches or kicks. After a successful block, Sol can often throws back his opponent using '''Anaconda Thrust'. Level 2 *'Tip-Point Pistol - '''The user hardens the end of their tails with Armament Haki. This attack is derived from '''Rapid Viper' and Shigan techniques. They then quickly pierce into the skin of their opponent with the tip of the tail. Can be used to pierce metal and can also shear through bones if done correctly. This is the most effective attack currently in Sol Hamlet's arsenal, as it allows him to attack without creating a large opening. *'Venomous Cobra - '''The user performs the '''Clutching Cobra' technique, combining the biting power with Hyper Bite. Level 3 *'Tip-Point Heartbreaker - '''The user hardens the ends of their tails with Armament Haki. This attack is derived from '''Tip-Point Pistol', Anaconda Thrust, and the Shigan techniques. This attack is the best power move in Sol Hamlet's arsenal, but is also the second slowest attack he knows, the first being Anaconda Thrust. Trivia *All Level 1 attacks are named after a type of snake. Category:Fighting Styles Category:SentinelBlue